stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Valdore type
The Valdore-type (or Mogai-class, or Norexan-class) was a type of warbird that saw service with the Romulan Star Empire during the latter half of the 24th century. In 2379, the and a second vessel of the same type engaged the Scimitar in the Battle of the Bassen Rift. Both vessels were quickly knocked out of the fight by the powerful Reman warship. ( ) Ship layout *Deck 1 contained the bridge along with the ready room. Below the bridge were the captain's quarters. *The fourth deck comprised both primary and high school classrooms. |Eidolon|Bouteina episode}} *Decks 2 through 6 housed some living quarters. *Deck 10 housed the main sickbay. *Deck 12 housed the swimming pool of the ship. |Super Size Me Again}} *Deck 14 and 15 housed the main science laboratories as well as the multi-adaptive shield generators. *Deck 16 was home to some of the main sensor pallets that were not related to lifeforms. *Deck 17 housed one of the ship's computer cores. |Battle of Eight Beat}} *Deck 19 housed the primary subspace highway detector as well as some of the moisture control systems. ( ) *Deck 22 housed the brig and could hold 75 inmates. |Manhunt}} Bridge The bridge of a Valdore-type ship was very similar to a bridge, with the notable difference in the viewscreen: whereas the Sovereign's screen was rectangular, the Norexan s was oval-shaped. ( ) Ready room The captain's ready room doubled as an office and a second private cabin in addition to the commanding officer's private quarters. It was located off the port side of the main bridge on Deck 1, and provided a place where the captain could work or rest while remaining next to the bridge in case of an emergency. Meetings between the captain and one or two people would also take place here. decorated her ready room on the with World of Warcraft box art. ( ) Crew quarters There were 83 cabins for the senior officers. Members of the senior staff were typically assigned quarters featuring a pair of larger, wider windows, a full bathroom area with a bathtub (especially useful once out of the ship's pool) and a desk space large enough to accommodate a computer terminal. ( ) The ship was large enough to accomodate an entire brigade of marines in normal situation, although its maximum evacuation capacity was 11,300. |Fury of the Prison Ships}} Recreational facilities The best-known eatery onboard the ships of this class were also ironically called Ten Forward by people who were once posted on Norexan-class ships for the same reasons as on the and could serve alcoholic beverages as well as food. Its gambling facilities comprised slot machines, a four-card poker table and a dabo wheel, among others. However, foods like bloodwine were available only through replicators, as would patrons who needed medicine. ( ) Also, the Norexan-class carried eleven holodecks, one of which is located on Deck 17. |We're All In This Together}} The disruptor range was a firing range for crewmen to practice their marksmanship, located on Deck 13. Just like its counterpart, it was a dark room whose illumination was provided by a platform large enough to hold two people on it and the targets, whose size and speed varied according to the level selected. Sixteen levels were selectable. |Marriage and Honeymoon}} Fanon continuities The Norexan class is an upgrade on the , operated by the Romulan Star Empire with upgraded diplomatic and science capabilities, as well as being more heavily armed than its predecessor, so it could match the Federation and the Klingon more easily in battle. The Romulan Senate considered the basic Norexan as being less than adequate for future combat purposes, after the Shinzon Incident. Major Romulan shipyards competed against one another for the refit plan in use for the future Norexan design. The major shipyards have finally agreed on a design (some speculate Tal Shiar coerced the shipyard owners to do so) which was unanimously adopted by the Senate. All units in service (as of 2383) are under Tal Prai'ex command, as the Senate has initially deemed these ships fit only for the elite forces, and only as command ships of Tal Prai'ex ship squadrons. Nevertheless, the Senate plans to use the upgraded Norexans in the regular fleet as they are built. The Bouteina refit included a major refit of its scientific suite, which included a subspace highway detector, magneton sensors, narrow and wide-band multiphasic sensors and, of course, the latest multi-spectro sensors. Tactical systems were also upgraded, such as multi-adaptive shielding as well as phased plasma torpedo casings, which can be fired from the quantum torpedo launcher, itself a novelty. Also, the Norexan class was the first Romulan ship to feature the EMH Mark V (and later Mark VI.) Also, a captain's wine cellar holding several tens of thousands of bottles of alcohol (or a few hundred kegs of alcoholic beverages) has been installed onboard so that it could sustain the long voyages of a large crew. :Note: All Tal Prai'ex ships, in the RIS ''Bouteina series, have the prefix RIS rather than the prefix IRW usually given to Romulan Star Navy ships.'' Also, the Norexan class was sometimes referred to as a dreadnought, both by their enemies, the Kzinti, and the crewmen themselves. ( : "The Whole Kitten Kaboodle", "Bottle to Throttle") Appendices Known ships Background information *This class was not identified in canon. The identifies this as the Norexan-class, which has become a popular designation for the class in fanon. The non-canon novels and identify this class as the Mogai-class heavy warbird. Several other continuities use Valdore as the class name, though Star Trek Online gives that name to a variant of the Mogai-class. External links * * Category:Romulan starship classes Category:Warbird classes Category:RIS Bouteina